tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
World Wide Mew Mew
World Wide Mew Mew (ワールドワイドミュウミュウ Wārudo Waido Myū Myū) is a 'just for fun' series created by RoyalHistoria. Chimera Animas are no longer restricted to Tokyo. Activity is being reported all over the globe. To combat this, a team of scientists make the decision to infuse people in various countries. Apple Radcliff / Mew Apple Pie Apple is the main protagonist and lives in Seattle, Washington. She is a kind and friendly girl, but can be incredibly impulsive. She transforms into Mew Apple Pie and is infused with the Black-Footed Ferret. Treacle Violett / Mew Treacle Born and raised in Bristol, South East England. Treacle is quick to anger and takes every chance to rebel. She transforms into Mew Treacle and is infused with the Atlantic Puffin. Chocola Bruin / Mew Chocolate Chocola lives in Ostend, Belgium. She's an upbeat girl who wants people to stop seeing her as a naive child. She transforms into Mew Chocolate and is infused with the North Atlantic Right Whale. Maple Orrin / Mew Maple Syrup Maple has spent most of her life in Quebec, Canada. She's passionate about food and will talk for hours if you allow her. She transforms into Mew Maple Syrup and is infused with the Spotted Owl. Marzipan Weiss / Mew Marzipan She has recently moved to Munich, Germany. Unlike her more reserved family, Marzipan is rambunctious and loud. She transforms into Mew Marzipan and is infused with the Aquatic Warbler. Macaron Verte / Mew Macaroon A lifelong resident of Nantes, France. Macaron is a stubborn and idealistic girl who is more interested in dreaming than actually making a change. She transforms into Mew Macaroon and is infused with the Noble Crayfish. Cherimoya Amarillo / Mew Cherimoya Cherimoya has lived in Guayaquil, Ecuador for five years. She is a laid-back and affectionate girl who wants to take life easily. She transforms into Mew Cherimoya and is infused with the Agua Rica Leaf Frog. Toranja Rosa / Mew Grapefruit Toranja has moved all around Brazil but currently lives in Manaus. She's incredibly stubborn and open about her opinions. She transforms into Mew Grapefruit and is infused with the Santa Catarina's Guinea Pig. Asal Zargari / Mew Honey Asal was born and raised in the city of Mashhad, Iran. She's polite, incredibly timid, and somewhat of a crybaby. Asal is also highly intelligent and has dreams of becoming a doctor. She transforms into Mew Honey and is infused with the Persian Leopard. Lánméi Bìshān / Mew Blueberry Though born in Shenzhen, Lánméi has spend most of her life in Chengdu, China. She appears to always be in a sour mood, prone to targeting those around her with snarky comments and unsubtle insults. She transforms into Mew Blueberry and is infused with the Chinese Alligator. Pastry An alien stationed in the Northwestern United States. Biscuit An alien stationed in South East England. Waffle An alien stationed in West Flanders. Crème Brûlée An alien stationed in Quebec. Strudel An alien stationed in Bavaria. Éclair An alien stationed in the Brittany region of Western France. Arroz con Leche An alien stationed in Guayaquil. Quindim An alien stationed in Amazonas. A small coffee shop located in Seattle, Washington. Apple Radcliff works here. Harnew High School is a school located in Seattle, Washington. Apple Radcliff attends this school. Bentham Secondary School is a school located in Bristol, South East England. Treacle Violett attends this school. St Amandus College is a school in Ostend, West Flanders. Chocola Bruin attends this school. École Secondaire Deschamps is a school in Montreal, Quebec. Maple Orrin attends this school. Adelgis Hauptschule is a school in Munich, Bavaria. Marzipan Weiss attends this school. Collège Marion Legrand is a school in Nantes, Brittany. Macaron Verte attends this school. Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:World Wide Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages